My Cat
by Jaeyongiee
Summary: Jaehyun tidak sengaja menemukan seekor kucing hybird, memutuskan untuk membawanya pulang dan hidup dengannya - "Apa itu heat, dokter?" Tanyanya polos - / Jaehyun x Taeyong / Jaeyong / NCT / Hybird!AU / NC / Review?


**My Cat**

JaeYong Fanfic

* * *

"Dingin sekali," Jaehyun bergumam pelan. Dia dengan cepat menarik resleting jaketnya sebelum membenamkan tangannya ke saku, mencoba untuk tetap hangat. Jaehyun memang membenci musim gugur, apalagi di saat sore menjelang malam.

Sambil mengumpati diri sendiri dia mempercepat jalannya. Jika bukan karena persediaan bahan makanan yang habis di rumah, Jaehyun tentu takkan mau keluar demi sekantung besar tas kresek putih berisi berbagai jenis makanan yang kini ada di tangannya.

Dia menyebrang dan baru sedikit memperlambat lajunya saat melewati sebuah taman bermain. Ada ayunan, jungkat-jungkit, seluncuran, dan berbagai alat bermain lain di sana. Jaehyun jadi tersenyum karena teringat masa kecilnya saat ada di taman kanak-kanak. Rasanya seperti nostalgia.

Melupakan tujuannya untuk langsung pulang, Jaehyun berlari-lari kecil menuju ayunan pendek dan duduk di sana. Menghabiskan waktu heningnya sambil memandangi sekitarnya. Matanya berpendar ke segala arah, dan berhenti ketika dia melihat sosok kecil. Setelah memutuskan untuk mendekat dia bisa melihat lebih jelas sosok itu meringkuk di bawah tangga seluncuran dengan tubuh menggigil, terlihat kotor dengan baju lengan panjang sobek dan sepatu usang.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Jaehyun bertanya pelan, tidak ingin membuat sosok itu takut.

Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berhasil karena tubuhnya menegang, bersamaan dengan kepalanya yang langsung terdongak. Jaehyun tersentak diam-diam saat melihat mata hitam yang dipenuhi ketakutan di depannya. Dia seorang anak laki-laki. Jaehyun tidak tahu usianya, mungkin tak lebih dari enam sampai delapan belas tahun. Rambutnya hitam legam, warna kulitnya putih jika saja tak ada debu yang mengotorinya, yang jelas dia butuh mandi.

"Hei, jangan takut," Jaehyun bergumam menenangkan, "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Sebuah rengekan pelan lolos dari bibir sosok itu membuat dada Jaehyun seakan diremas kuat. Gelombang keposesifan mengalir dalam pembuluh darah, membuat Jaehyun sendiri terkejut. Apa yang ingin dilakukannya saat itu adalah menarik sosoknya dalam pelukan dan berjanji jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Memutuskan untuk mengikuti naluri, Jaehyun berjongkok tak jauh darinya. Mengulurkan tangan berniat untuk memegang pipinya tapi menarik kembali tangannya saat mendengar geraman penolakan. Jaehyun terkejut mendengar suara itu, dan bahkan lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat sepasang telinga runcing yang mencuat dari rambut kusut di kepala sosok itu.

 _Bagaimana aku bisa tidak melihat jika dia seorang hybird sebelumnya?_ Pikir Jaehyun, mundur perlahan untuk menjaga jarak aman dari sang hybird.

Sosok itu menggeram, menatap nyalang dengan gigi runcing terlihat namun kemudian berhenti. Meringkuk lagi di sudut gelap seolah-olah ingin menyembunyikan dirinya sejauh mungkin dari orang-orang. Telinga runcingnya mengatup saat dia melakukan itu.

"Siapa namamu?" Jaehyun bertanya, belum ingin menyerah.

Hybird kucing itu diam selama beberapa saat. Jaehyun hendak mengulangi pertanyaannya saat melihat tatapan sosok itu, yang sedari tadi memandang ke bawah, kembali padanya. Dia menjilat bibirnya dengan gugup dan berbisik dengan suara serak, "Tae…yong."

Jaehyun tersenyum lembut dan menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat. "Taeyong," katanya lembut. "Aku Jaehyun. Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

Dia masih tampak benar-benar takut pada Jaehyun, jadi Jaehyun memutuskan untuk menceritakan sedikit tentang dirinya, berharap sang hybrid akan menyadari jika dia benar-benar tidak bermaksud jahat. "Aku baru saja dari minimarket karena makanan di rumahku habis. Udaranya dingin sekali, sebenarnya aku malas dan berniat langsung pulang, tapi aku tidak sengaja lewat sini dan melihatmu. Um," Jaehyun mengambil sesuatu dari kantung kreseknya. "Aku punya cokelat. Kau mau?"

Sang hybird masih diam. Tapi dari tatapannya Jaehyun tahu jika dia menginginkan cokelat yang dia sodorkan. "Ini tidak beracun. Lihat." Jaehyun membuka bungkus cokelat itu dan menggigitnya. " _Mm_ , ini enak sekali," lanjutnya dengan ekspresi berlebihan.

Taeyong mengerjap-ngerjap.

Jaehyun mengambil sebelah tangan Taeyong dan menaruh cokelat itu di telapak tangannya sambil tersenyum. "Cobalah sendiri, aku tidak berbohong."

Dengan ragu-ragu Taeyong memandangi benda di tangannya, sebelum dengan perlahan sekali menggigitnya sedikit. Matanya membesar.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" Kebanggaan tersendiri bagi Jaehyun saat melihat Taeyong mengangguk, "Habiskan cokelatnya, oke?"

Taeyong kembali mengangguk, menggigit cokelatnya lagi sambil tersenyum, membuatnya semakin menggemaskan. Kali ini bahkan mengucapkan _terimakasih_ perlahan.

Jaehyun menunggu Taeyong menghabiskan pemberianya sebelum bertanya hati-hati. "Jadi, sekarang aku boleh tahu kenpa kau ada di sini?"

Taeyong yang sedang menjilati sisa cokelat di jarinya langsung berhenti. Senyumnya juga hilang. Dia kembali menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya selama beberapa saat. Setelah, hening cukup lama, Taeyong mendesah dan melihat matanya lagi. "Tuanku… membuangku."

Dia pernah mendengar jika orang-orang kaya memperlakukan hybird lebih seperti hewan peliharaan. Mereka mengabaikan sisi kemanusian seorang hybird dan memperlakukan mereka seperti hewan, kecuali untuk… hal-hal berbau seksual. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jaehyun.

Taeyong berpaling darinya, menunduk. "Tidak tahu," lirihnya.

Jaehyun menghela napas dan beringsut lebih dekat. Dengan lembut memegang bahunya. "Kalau begitu apa kau mau ikut pulang denganku, Taeyong?" tawarnya, "Di sini dingin dan tidak aman. Aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu."

Mata Taeyong melebar, terlihat kaget. "Aku-aku tidak tahu, aku―"

" _Sshh_ ," kata Jaehyun pelan, memotong perkataan itu dengan senyum sedikit cemberut yang tentu saja hanya membuatnya tampak lebih manis. "Tenang, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu, aku janji. Kau bisa tinggal di rumahku untuk malam ini saja dan pergi besok pagi jika tidak betah," katanya meyakinkan. "Aku hanya ingin membantu."

Taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya, dengan tangan yang bergerak memainkan ekornya yang terjulur ke depan. Terlihat ragu-ragu.

Jaehyun menunggu dengan panik dan hampir berteriak girang saat Taeyong akhirnya berbisik, "Baiklah." Membuat senyuman melebar di wajah Jaehyun.

"Bagus!" serunya, sedikit terlalu bersemangat. "Kita pergi dari sini sekarang?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Taeyong mengagguk dan menyambutnya tangan itu.

* * *

Jaehyun membawa Taeyong ke rumahnya. Meskipun dia terlihat cemas dan tak nyaman pada awalnya, tapi bisa dengan cepat beradaptasi dengan kehidupan sehari-harinya bersama Jaehyun. Justru Jaehyun yang masih menyesuaikan diri dengan kehidupan barunya. Rumahnya yang dulunya sepi karena dia hanya tinggal sendiri, menjadi sedikit lebih ramai dengan kehadiran Taeyong.

"Aku pulang!" Jaehyun berteriak sambil menutup pintu di belakangnya. Lega karena merasakan udara hangat di tubuhnya kembali setelah bertahan dengan cuaca dingin di luar. Bersamaan dengan dia melepaskan mantelnya, Jaehyun mendengar langkah cepat menyusuri lorong.

"Jaehyun!"

Tubuhnya Jaehyun berbalik saat mendengar namanya disebut. Dia membuka tangannya lebar-lebar dan Taeyong langsung melompat memeluknya dengan riang.

"Kau pulang, kau pulang!" serunya. Ekornya mengibas cepat di belakang tubuh, senyum lebar tercipta di wajahnya.

Jaehyun tidak bisa menahan tawa saat balas memeluknya dengan sebelah tangan, sementara sebelah tangan lain mengusap kepala dan telinga kucingnya. Taeyong terlihat benar-benar senang saat Jaehyun membawa mereka ke ruang tamu. Dia duduk di sofa dengan Taeyong di pangkuannya. Ketika Taeyong mulai bergerak-gerak di pangkuannya, Jaehyun langsung menahan pinggangnya kuat. Itu harus dilakukan jika Jaehyun tak ingin sesuatu di bawah sana _terbangun_.

Dia tahu jika itu bukanlah sesuatu yang dibenarkan jika dia tertarik seperti itu pada si kucing hybird. Usia Taeyong sudah legal, tepatnya delapan belas tahun. Tapi tetap saja rasanya tidak benar karena jarak umurnya dengan Jaehyun hampir enam tahun. Meskipun tak bisa dia sangkal jika sikap manis, perlakuan manja dan polos darinya justru membuat nafsu Jaehyun semakin meningkat.

Setiap kali Taeyong bersemangat, pipinya akan memerah cerah. Jaehyun yang melihat itu akan merasakan darah di pembuluh darahnya tiba-tiba bergejolak. Setiap kali mata hitam Taeyong bersinar menatapnya penuh kagum, Jaehyun hampir tidak bisa menahan pusing di kepala juga pengerasan di bagian bawahnya. Taeyong dan semua perlakuannya sungguh berefek hebat pada tubuh Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun, coba tebak! Coba tebak!" kata Taeyong semangat, tangannya memegang bahu Jaehyun, menggoncang-goncangkannya.

Jaehyun tertawa. "Apa?"

Taeyong tidak menjawab. Memilih turun dari pangkuan Jaehyun dan menarik tangannya sampai Jaehyun berdiri. Taeyong menyeret Jaehyun hingga ke dapur.

Mata Jaehyun membesar.

 _Dapur? Ini dapurnya?_

Tempat ini ditutupi bubuk-bubuk putih di berbagai tempat. Dari bungkus-bungkus kosong yang ada di meja pantry, Jaehyun menduga jika bubuk putih itu adalah campuran dari tepung, gula, gula halus dab baking soda. Bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue, yang bukannya menjadi kue, justru tersebar ke setiap penjuru ruangan.

Mencoba mengabaikan kekacauan di depannya, Jaehyun akhirnya bisa melihat apa yang membuat Taeyong begitu bersemangat.

"Aku membuat kue!" serunya, melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil kelebihan gula dengan telinga runcing bergerak-gerak, ekornya bergoyang-goyang menggemaskan. Di tangannya ada sesuatu yang dia sebut _kue_ , terlapisi krim putih acak-acakan juga potongan buah strawberry.

Jaehyun tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain tersenyum manis pada kucingnya. Memandangnya lenbut sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Taeyongieku hebat sekali," katanya bangga.

Taeyong tersenyum semakin lebar.

* * *

Ini sudah berbulan-bulan sejak Jaehyun membawa Taeyong pulang ke rumahnya, tapi dia belum bisa mengetahui banyak hal tentang sang hybird, termasuk masa lalunya. Jaehyun tidak tahu apa-apa. Siapa pemilik Taeyong sebelumnya, juga kenapa dia membuang hybird semanis dan selucu Taeyong. Jaehyun tidak bisa menebak alasannya.

"Aku tidak mau, Jaehyun."

"Taeyong, ini tidak akan lama. Tidak kan sakit aku janji. Kau akan menyukainya."

"Tap―"

"Tidak ada tapi."

"Jaehyun~"

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Tidak."

"Taeyong―"

"Jaehyun, aku tidak mau. Takuuuut."

"Percaya padaku. Kau bisa menggigit tanganku jika sakit."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Gigit saja keras-keras."

"Hm... oke."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mulai me―"

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Tunggu dulu!"

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku butuh persiapan lebih!"

"Apa lagi? Kita sudah mempersiapkan ini sejak tadi."

"Tapi―"

"Taeyong."

"Baiklah-baiklah."

"Benar?"

"Hm. Aku percaya padamu."

"Bagus. Aku akan mulai. Siap-siap―"

"HUWAAAAAA."

"Astaga! Jangan berteriak! Aku baru saja mau mulai menyalakan mobilnya!"

"Tapi aku tidak mau pergi ke dokter. Huwaaaa."

"Taeyong―"

Jaehyun tahu apa warna favorit Taeyong, kecintaannya memasak meski selalu berakhir berantakan saat melakukan itu. Dia tahu Taeyong mudah bosan dan harus melakukan sesuatu, apa saja, untuk menghilangkan itu. Makanan favoritnya adalah kue, cookies, ice cream. Dia menyukai susu cokelat dan harus meminumnya sebelum tidur. Dan, ketika Jaehyun pulang kerja, dia akan begitu bersemangat menyambutnya, memeluknya dengan tak berdosa namun mampu membuat jantung Jaehyun berdebar tak karuan dengan perut yang terasa dipenuhi kupu-kupu.

Jaehyun tahu dialah yang merawat Taeyong selama ini, dan itu artinya dia juga bertanggung jawab untuk kesehatannya. Ini sudah saatnya Jaehyun membawa Taeyong ke dokter untuk check-up.

"Aku tidak mau pergi." Taeyong menangis, memeluk erat bahu Jaehyun dari samping, efektif mencegahnya untuk menjalankan mobil.

"Ayolah, Taeyong, kita sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya." Jaehyun mengerang, mencoba dan gagal lagi membujuk. Dia berusaha melepaskan jari-jari kecil dari bahunya tapi sia-sia.

Ketika sang hybrid masih menolak mengalah, Jaehyun mendesah dan menarik mereka keluar dari mobil dan menutup pintu. Taeyong bergelantung di lehernya, masih merengek pelan dengan ekor mengibas.

"Jika benar-benar tidak mau pergi, aku tidak akan memaksa." Jaehyun meyakinkan, membelai kepala Taeyong lembut dalam upaya untuk menenangkannya. "Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu, satu-satunya alasan aku melakukan ini adalah karena aku peduli padamu, Taeyong. Aku ingin memastikan kau sehat."

Taeyong menyandarkan kepalanya di leher Jaehyun. Rambut hitamnya terasa menggelitik dagu Jaehyun saat dia mengangguk. "Baiklah, kita pergi," Taeyong bergumam di balik lehernya, membuat Jaehyun tertawa sekaligus gemas karena kelucuan tingkahnya. Hanya satu yang bisa dilakukan untuk membujuk Taeyong, itu adalah dengan memintanya secara lembut, perlahan, dan hati-hati.

"Terima kasih," kata Jaehyun, mencium puncak kepala Taeyong secara refleks. Dia tidak mempertimbangkan konsekuensi dari perlakuaannya itu sebelum sadari jika wajahnya panas. _Apa yang dia lakukan?_

Buru-buru Jaehyun mendudukkan Taeyong di kursi penumpang lalu duduk di belakang kemudi. Dia harus cepat pergi sebelum Taeyong kembali berubah pikiran. Mengabaikan pandangan penasaran si kucing, Jaehyun mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak liar, mulai menjalankan mobil dan pergi dari sana.

Kunjungan mereka, di luar dugaan, berjalan lancar. Rumah sakit itu memang dikhususkan untuk para hybird. Taeyong terlihat senang melihat begitu orang yang sejenis dengan dirinya saat di ruang tunggu. Meski dia gugup saat namanya dipanggil, tapi Jaehyun berhasil menenangkannya saat mereka akan menemui dokter. Bagian awal dari hasil check-up membuat Jaehyun senang, karena Taeyong dinyatakan benar-benar sehat.

"Nah, Taeyong," kata dokter, mendongak dari papan clipboard untuk memandang mata hybird yang dia ajak bicara, "Apa kau sudah mengalami _heat_ pertamamu?"

Wajah Jaehyun panas saat mendengar itu.

Taeyong menyerhitkan dahi bingung. "Apa itu _heat_ , dokter?" Tanyanya polos.

Jaehyun mengerang dalam hati dan duduk tidak nyaman di kursinya. Ini akan jadi canggung sekali dan Jaehyun tahu itu.

* * *

Taeyong menangkap informasi dari dokter lebih baik dari Jaehyun harapkan. Dokter sungguh membantu Jaehyun saat sang hybird terus bertanya apa itu _heat_ padanya. Jaehyun sendiri tidak ingin memikirkan Taeyong saat sedang melalui masa _heat._ Ketika dia memikirkan itu, justru dirinya sendiri yang malah terangsang. Jaehyun harus mendinginkan kepalnya dengan air dingin.

Sehari setelahnya dia meluangkan waktu sedikit setelah pulang kerja untuk belanja.

"Ini," katanya, menyodorkan kantong plastik hitam kecil ke tangan Taeyong dengan sedikit gemetar, kulit Jaehyun yang putih gagal menyembunyikan darah yang kini berkumpul di wajahnya. "Itu… um, kau tahu… _hadiah_ dariku…"

Rasanya sangat menyiksa untuk Jaehyun saat Jaehyun membeli hadiah Taeyong itu. Karena pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Taeyong saat sedang memakainya, atau lebih parah lagi saat Jaehyun _memakaikan_ itu padanya. Itu sudah cukup buruk ditambah seringai dari si penjaga kasir saat Jaehyun hendak membayar apa yang dia beli.

Taeyong mencengkeram pemberian itu erat di depan dadanya. Merasa senang karena mendapat hadiah. "Terimakasih."

Jaehyun hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Taeyong sendirian di ruang tamu.

Taeyong, si hybird, mendesah dan pergi ke kamarnya, menutup pintu di belakangnya bahkan menguncinya untuk menjaga privasi. Dia menjatuhkan hadiahnya di samping tempat tidur sebelum jatuh tengkurap ke kasur, wajahnya terbenam di bantal.

Dia belum bisa mengerti semua yang dikatakan dokter kemarin, hanya _pura-pura_ terlihat mengerti. Padahal dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang mungkin akan menimpanya atau Jaehyun saat dia melalui _heat_. Entah kenapa Jaehyun selalu terlihat bingung dan malu setiap Taeyong membahasnya, jadi dia berhenti bertanya, memutuskan untuk mencari tahu sendiri.

Jaehyun sudah mengajarkan padanya bagaimana menggunakan komputer dan internet, sesuatu yang membuatnya takjub karena itu bisa membuatnya belajar hal-hal baru setiap saat.

Begitu Jaehyun pergi bekerja pagi tadi, Taeyong langsung berlari ke kamarnya dan melompat duduk ke kursi putar dan menyalakan komputer demi mencari tahu apa sebenarnya _heat_ itu. Itu membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu jam sebelum Taeyong memutuskan berhenti.

Taeyong berguling ke samping, meringkuk di atas tempat tidur sambil menatap kosong pada jam di dinding.

Segala sesuatu yang dia temukan di internet berhasil sedikit memperjelas pengetahuannya tentang _heat_. Dengan nama-nama panjang dan rumit dari hormon yang akan mengalir di peredaran darah, Taeyong tahu sistem saraf di tubuhnya akan merespon dengan jantungnya yang akan berdetak lebih cepat juga napasnya yang menjadi tidak beraturan. Dia tahu saat sedang mengalami _heat_ dia tidak akan lagi bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Feromon akan merembes melalui pori-pori tubuhnya untuk menarik pasangannya. Tapi, tetap saja. Taeyong tidak bisa memahami emosi saat _heat_ itu datang seperti apa yang dijelaskan.

Dia tidak tahu apa itu nafsu, sesuatu yang disebutkan menjadi alasan orang-orang melakukan _tindakan_ apa yang telah dia lihat di video tadi. Taeyong tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya. Dia belum pernah berciuman di bibir dan menyentuh setiap bagian dari tubuh orang lain dengan _cara seperti itu_. Jadi dia tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa seseorang terlihat begitu senang dan menikmati perlakuan seperti itu. Karena itu terlihat menyakitkan.

Taeyong buru-buru merangkak ke bawah selimut, benar-benar menutupi wajahnya.

Dia sangat ketakutan.

Taeyong memejamkan mata, mengambil napas dalam-dalam saat dia mencoba untuk tertidur, mengabaikan sengatan di ujung matanya.

* * *

Apa yang dipikirkan Taeyong ketika pertama kali dia terbangun adalah Jaehyun pasti menaikkan penghangat ruangan di kamarnya. Rasanya panas sekali. Seperti seseorang tengah melemparnya masuk dalam lingkari yang dibatasi api panas.

Selimutnya sudah tertendang jatuh ke lantai. Taeyong berbaring telentang dengan tubuh terbanjiri keringat dan kesusahan bernapas. Dia panik, tidak tahu apa yang terjadi namun kemudian teringat akan sesuatu yang baru dia pelajari. Itu membuatnya bisa sedikit tenang.

 _Heat._

Meskipun Taeyong tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, dia sadar ada satu _kebutuhan_ dalam dirinya yang menjerit minta dipuaskan, membuatnya takut.

Wajah Jaehyun tiba-tiba muncul dalam benaknya, membuatnya terkejut karena sebuah rengekan pelan keluar dari bibirnya saat bagian tertentu tubuhnya terasa berdenyut-denyut. Mentalnya sedikit terguncang saat melihat sesuatu di bawah sana _terbangun_. Dengan tangan gemetar, Taeyong mengulurkan tangan untuk menggenggam itu.

Taeyong terkesiap kecil. Rasa nikmat langsung mendera seluruh tubuhnya. Dia mengikuti nalurinya dan menggerakkan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah, menjaga cengkramannya tetap erat.

Kepalanya terangkay menekn bantal sementara matanya menutup. Ketika wajah Jaehyun muncul di benaknya, dia tidak mencoba untuk menghentikannya. Sebaliknya, dia membiarkan imajinasinya terus berlanjut. Membayangkan Jaehyun menyentuhnya di sana dan di sini. Taeyong bereaksi secara naluriah. Bagian bawahnya sudah basah.

Taeyong merasa seperti akan meledak. Tubuhnya meringsek menekan tempat tidur saat merasakan kembang api seolah meledak di dalam dirinya. Dia mengerang. Meracau entah apa karena hanya terfokus pada pengalaman luar biasa dari orgasme pertamanya.

Setelah beberapa saat, sensasi itu memudar perlahan-lahan.

"Whoa," bisiknya, menatap benda cair putih aneh di perutnya. Dia mencoba mengingat apa orang-orang di internet menyebutnya, tapi dia lupa. Sebaliknya Taeyong hanya tertawa ringan sebelum meraih beberapa tisu dan membersihkannnya.

Dia pikir dia akan kelelahan, karena katanya itu yang akan dirasakan setelah orgasme, tapi dia malah merasa lebih sadar sekarang. Dia mengangkat bahu dan membuang tisu bekas ke tempat sampah. Dia berjalan kembali ke tempat tidur, berhenti hanya ketika ia merasa sesuatu di kakinya. Dia menunduk untuk mengambil itu. Rupanya hadiah pemberian Jaehyun sebelumnya. Taeyong tanpa ragu-ragu menghamburkan isinya di tempat tidur. Ada botol kecil dan dua kotak, yang keduanya buru-buru dibuka. Dari apa yang sudah dilihatnya internet juga menurut nalurinya sendiri, Taeyong dengan mudah mengetahui fungsi dari benda-benda itu.

Tubuhnya terasa terbakar lagi.

Gambar aneh mengenai Jaehyun kembali ke pikirannya.

Apa ini yang mereka maksud dengan nafsu? Taeyong bertanya-tanya dengan polosnya.

* * *

Jaehyun mulai khawatir. Dia membuatkan pancake kesukaan Taeyong untuk sarapan, merasa bersalah dengan perlakuannya pada si kucing hybird akhir-akhir ini. Jaehyun menghindari Taeyong untuk mencegah hal tidak inginkan terjadi karena tahu dirinya tidak akan bisa mengendalikan diri. Tapi kini dia mulai khawatir apa yang mungkin dipikirkan Taeyong tentang perilaku kasar Jaehyun itu. Hal terakhir yang dia inginkan adalah Taeyong berpikir jika Jaehyun sedang marah atau Taeyong membuat kesalahan. Jaehyun bertekad untuk memperjelas semuanya sekarang saat mereka sarapan.

Setidaknya, itu harapannya, tapi si hybird belum juga turun. Biasanya, Taeyong akan datang berlari menuruni tangga setelah mencium aroma makanan yang dibuat Jaehyun. Itu selalu bisa membangunkannya.

Ini semakin membuat Jaehyun cemas.

Setelah menyiapkan makanan di meja, Jaehyun menunggu satu menit lagi sebelum menyerah. Dia menyiramkan sirup maple kesukaan Taeyong banyak-banyak di atas pancake yang mengisi piring. Mengambil garpu dan pisau, menaruhnya di masing-masing sisinya. Jaehyun menarik napas menguatkan dirinya sebelum berjalan ke lantai atas untuk membangunkan Taeyong dan mengatakan sarapan sudah siap.

Di depan pintu, Jaehyun berhenti sejenak, dia merasa tidak karuan. Dia tidak mau membiarkan hubungannya dengan Taeyong hancur begitu saja karena kesalahpahaman. Dengan pikiran mengerikan itu, dia buru-buru membuka pintu.

Jaehyun tidak mempersiapkan diri untuk melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Taeyong berbaring di tengah-tengah tempat tidur, tanpa pakaian, selimutnya ditendang ke lantai, bersama dengan botol kecil lube yang belum dibuka, sepertinya tidak diperlukan karena dia memproduki pelumas alami saat heat. Dia tertidur pulas, sepertinya pingsan setelah mengunakan _benda lain_ yang kini tersimpan di dekat tangannya. Kekacauan itu sudah cukup jelas untuk membuat Jaehyun tahu apa yang telah dilakukan Taeyong sebelum ini.

Jaehyun keras sampai terasa sakit.

Dia melihat Taeyong mulai menggeliat sebelum membuka matanya, melihat langsung padanya.

Oh, sial.

"Jaehyun," Taeyong langsung merengek, membuat bagian bawah Jaehyun berdenyut.

"Taeyong," katanya, suaranya terdengar berbisik, "Kau...?"

Jaehyun terdiam, pertanyaannya belum selesai tapi Taeyong sudah perlahan mengangguk memberinya jawaban. Jaehyun menelan ludah, tenggorokannya tiba-tiba kering. Hanya ada keheningan di antara mereka. Jaehyun sedang mencoba mengumpulkan pikirannya lagi. Hampir tidak mungkin dengan Taeyong yang terbaring di tempat tidur dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"Jaehyun, apa kau tidak menyukaiku?" Taeyong bertanya. Terlihat sedih dan sakit.

Jaehyun merasakan sakit yang sama memaksa kakinya berjalan menuju tempat di hybird lalu memeluknya erat. Dia tidak mau melihat Taeyong memandangnya seperti tadi. "Kenapa berpikir seperti itu? Tentu saja aku menyukaimu," kata Jaehyun tepat di telinga kucing Taeyong, membelai kepalanya.

Tindakan tak berdosa itu membuat tubuh Taeyong kaku dalam pelukannya. Tiba-tiba, Jaehyun mulai merasakan gerakan gelisah Taeyong. "Jaehyun…" Taeyong mengerang. Kepala terangkat, mata terpejam rapat, mulut sedikit terbuka, dia mencengkram erat punggung Jaehyun sambil terus bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Jaehyun benar-benar tergoda sekarang. Dia memindahkan tangannya untuk memegang kedua sisi wajah Taeyong dan menciumnya dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak polos. Ini memang bukan ciuman terbaik yang pernah Jaehyun rasakan karena Taeyong sama sekali tidak berpengalaman, tapi ini tetap akan menjadi ciuman favoritnya. Karena ini adalah ciuman pertamanya dengan Taeyong.

Taeyong mengerang diantara ciuman itu. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak liar. Dia dekat, begitu dekat. Tangan Jaehyun bergerak ke bawah di saat yang sama dia mendominasi mulut Taeyong dengan miliknya. Cukup seperti itu dan Taeyong langsung menjeritkan namanya.

Jaehyun melonggarkan pelukan. Memperhatikan betapa indah dan seksinya Taeyong saat dia sampai. Ekornya bergerak-gerak sementara telapak kakinya menekuk.

Setelahnya, Jaehyun membantu Taeyong dengan menggendongnya ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya, memakaikannya pakaian, lalu membaringkannya di tempat tidur Jaehyun sementara si pemilik kamar membersihkan kamarnya, menggantikan sprei, dan membereskan kekacauan yang dia sebabkan.

* * *

Sisa heat Taeyong berlalu begitu saja. Hanya berlangsung selama dua sampai tiga hari, jadi Jaehyun tidak harus menunggu lama sampai Taeyong kembali normal.

Dua minggu telah berlalu sekarang. Taeyong menjadi lebih pendiam, binar jenaka di matanya menghilang, digantikan oleh sesuatu yang tidak yakin harus Jaehyun artikan apa. Sedih? Malu? Kecewa? Takut?

Taeyong berhenti memasak dan mengacaukan dapur, atau bermain dengan berlarian di rumah. Dia terlihat tidak terlalu bersemangat pada makanan seperti dulu, dan yang terburuk dia juga berhenti menyambut Jaehyun di depan pintu saat pulang bekerja dengan pelukan dan jilatan di leher dan wajah. Taeyong berhenti bermanja-manja padanya. Dia banyak menghela napas dan melamun. Ekornya yang biasanya bergoyang-goyang kini hanya terkulai. Sentuhan fisik sekecil apapun dari Jaehyun terlihat seperti akan menyakitinya, membuat Jaehyun memilih untuk menjauh darinya sebisa mungkin.

Sudah dua minggu, dan Taeyong tidak kembali normal, justru menjadi lebih sering mengurung diri di kamar. Jaehyun memutuskan sudah saatnya dia melakukan sesuatu.

Dia sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuk menghabiskan weekend mereka dengan pergi ke kebun binatang. Taeyong pasti akan senang bisa melihat berbagai jenis hewan, pikirnya.

Jaehyun sudah berganti pakaian dengan celana jeans, kemeja biru, dan sneakers. Siap untuk pergi. Dia sudah menyiapkan bekal untuk piknik mereka. Dia bertekad untuk membuat Taeyong tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia hari ini.

"Taeyong?" Jaehyun memanggil ketika ia tidak mendapat jawaban setelah mengetuk pintu. "Kau di dalam?"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Jaehyun mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Apa Taeyong seperti ini karena apa yang dia lakukan tempo hari? Taeyong, adalah sosok hybird manis yang terlampau polos dan Jaehyun malah melakukan itu. Bahkan menjadikannya bahan untuk fantasinya di setiap malam akhir-akhir ini.

"Taeyong, aku minta maaf jika kau marah padaku…" Jaehyun mengambil napas dalam-dalam, menutup matanya. "Tentang apa yang aku lakukan saat kau _heat_ waktu itu, aku minta maaf. Tapi tolong berhenti mengabaikanku. Aku tidak tahan lagi…" Jaehyun merasa putus asa, menekan dahinya di pintu dan mencoba menenangkan diri.

Mata Jaehyun tersentak Ketika dia mendengar isakan pelan dari dalam kamar tidur. Dia tidak ingat membuka pintu, tahu-tahu dia sudah berada di dalam, melihat Taeyong meringkuk di tempat tidur. Kulitnya, yang biasanya putih dan bersinar sekarang jadi lebih pucat. Matanya penuh kesedihan dengan lingkaran mata hitam di bawahnya.

"Taeyong…" panggil Jaehyun.

"Ja-Jaehyun," Taeyong menangis pelan, air mata turun lagi di pipinya.

Jaehyun segera mendekat dan membawa Taeyong dalam pelukannya, satu tangan membelai rambut di kepalanya sementara yang lain mengusap punggungnya menenangkan. " _Ssshh_ , semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku di sini, kau akan baik-baik saja, aku di sini."

"M-maaf, master. Aku-aku sangat menyesal. Jangan buang aku." Taeyong berbisik di dadanya membuat Jaehyun terkejut.

"Taeyong, aku bukan mastermu." Jaehyun berkata lembut, melepaskan sedikit pelukannya untuk menghapus air mata di wajah sang hybird. Jaehyun sangat ketakutan ketika melihat Taeyong justru menangis lebih keras. Dia kembali menarik Taeyong dalam pelukannya. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu. Aku benar-benar akan hancur jika kau pergi."

Taeyong sudah sedikit tenang tapi masih terisak sambil sesegukan. "Tapi... tapi aku kira kau membenciku. Tuanku… tuanku yang sebelumnya juga … sebelum dia… dia membuangku…"

Jaehyun langsung mengerti. Inilah yang tidak dia harapkan dari sikapnya selama ini. "Aku tidak akan melakukan itu, Taeyong. Kau bisa tinggal di sini selama apapun kau mau. Tapi jangan pernah anggap aku master atau tuanmu. Aku tetap Jaehyun. Kau memang hybird, tapi bukan _milik_ siapapun, kau _milikmu_ sendiri Taeyong. Kau bisa bersama siapapun yang kau inginkan. Siapapun yang membuatmu bahagia,"

Taeyong mundur sedikit, mata merahnya terlihat jelas saat dia menatap ke arah Jaehyun dengan kebingungan. "Aku… bisa bersama siapapun yang aku inginkan?" tanyanya.

Taeyong memang terlihat berantakan saat ini, tapi di mata Jaehyun dia masih tampak cantik dan lucu. Jaehyun mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Dia tahu sudah terlalu terlambat baginya untuk tidak jatuh pada sosok ini. Jaehyun belum siap jika Taeyong memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkannya tapi sudah terlalu terlambat untuk menarik kata-katanya sekarang. "Ya…" bisiknya lirih.

Jaehyun menunduk sama sekali tak bisa melihat kegembiraan di mata Taeyong saat mendengar jawabannya itu. Taeyong merasa bahagia, seperti ada yang meledak di dalam dirinya.

"Terimakasih," katanya.

Jaehyun sama sekali tidak siap saat bibir Taeyong tiba-tiba saja menempel dengan bibirnya.

Mata Jaehyun melebar sebelum menutup perlahan, menyerah pada euforia yang dia rasakan juga ribuan kupu-kupu yang memenuhi perutnya. Ciuman ini berbeda dengan ciuman mereka saat masa _heat_ Taeyong. Begitu lembut, hati-hati, manis. Inilah bagaimana rasanya ciuman pertama mereka seharusnya dalam bayangan Jaehyun selama ini.

Pada saat itu, Jaehyun membuka kembali matanya. Dia memegang lengan Taeyong dan dengan lembut mendorongnya mundur sampai bibir mereka kembali terpisah. Dia menunggu sampai mereka berdua bisa bernapas normal lagi sebelum berbicara.

"Taeyong, aku... Kau masih begitu muda, aku―"

"Tidak."

Jaehyun menatapnya dengan kaget, tidak mampu merespon. Taeyong menatapnya dengan keyakinan di matanya, tangisan sebelumnya sudah menghilang hanya menyisakan mata merah.

"Aku memang belum bisa mengerti segalanya, tapi aku bukan bayi, Jaehyun. Aku sudah melewati masa _heat-_ ku. Aku tahu jika aku menginginkanmu." Lengan Taeyong terangkat mengalungi leher Jaehyun sekali lagi. "Kau sendiri yang bilang jika aku bisa bersama dengan orang yang aku inginkan. Ini pilihanku. Kau adalah orang yang aku inginkan, Jaehyun."

Jaehyun merasakan kehangatan memenuhi dadanya. Dia ingin mereka bersama, ingin sekali sampai terasa menyakitkan. Tapi―

"Kita jalani semua ini perlahan, oke? Sampai kau yakin dengan pilihanmu," kata Jaehyun, tersenyum untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia juga benar-benar ingin bersama Taeyong.

Dadanya penuh dengan kebahagian saat akhirnya dia bisa melihat senyuman lebar Taeyong lagi, juga betapa lucunya dia sangat mengangguk-angguk semangat. Jaehyun tersenyum lebih lebar, tidak bisa tahan untuk mengecup bibir di depannya cepat sekali lagi.

"Jadi, Taeyong, bagaimana jika kita pergi ke kebun binatang hari ini?"

Jaehyun tertawa saat Taeyong menjerit senang sebelum berlari ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan bersiap, juga bagimana dia berteriak senang saat melihat pancake kesukaannya di meja.

Taeyong sudah kembali seperti dulu, dan Jaehyun sangat senang.

* * *

Dua bulan.

Sudah sekitar dua bulan sejak hubungan mereka mulai. Taeyong mencintai setiap detik yang dia habiskan dengan Jaehyun. Pria itu membawa perasaan baru dalam diri Taeyong ke permukaan, sebuah perasaan yang tidak akan cukup jika dijelaskan dalam kata-kata. Awalnya, ini membuat Taeyong takut. Tapi dengan berjalannya waktu, dia menemukan betapa menakjubkan, menyenangkannya perasaan seperti ini. Taeyong sudah berhenti khawatir dengan itu dan memilih menikmatinya.

Sudah sekitar dua bulan berlalu sejak _heat_ terakhirnya.

Taeyong bisa merasakan rasa hangat akrab di kulitnya hari itu. Dia tahu heat-nya akan segera dimulai.

Kali ini, Taeyong bertekad untuk menghabiskannya dengan Jaehyun.

* * *

Tetes hujan berjatuhan membasahi kaca mobil.

Jaehyun ingin pulang cepat. Hubungannya dengan Taeyong semakin hari semakin membaik sejak dua bulan lalu. Mereka akan bertengkar sesekali, yang selalu di selesaikan dengan ciuman cepat. Hidupnya sungguh lebih bahagia semenjak ada Taeyong. Perasaannya pada Taeyong juga semakin kuat. Pada akhirnya, Jaehyun mengakui pada dirinya sendiri jika dia memang jatuh cinta pada sang hybird.

Sekarang, bagaimana caranya mengakui cintanya ini?

Jaehyun tidak mau membuatnya takut. Mereka sudah berbagi sentuhan fisik beberapa kali dengan bermesraan di sofa atau tempat tidur. Tapi, itu tidak pernah berjalan lebih jauh selain saling melepas pakaian dan menyentuh di sana sini. Mereka sudah berbagi tempat tidur bersama sekarang, tapi Jaehyun berharap bisa melakukan _tidur_ yang lebih dari sekedar berbaring itu.

Otaknya memang pervert. Tapi Taeyong juga salah karena terlalu menggoda.

Jaehyun serius ketika dia mengatakan ingin menjalani hubungan mereka pelan-pelan. Tapi, kali ini dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah menjanjikan hal itu. Akhir-akhir ini, Jaehyun menemukan dirinya telah menjadi lebih-lebih-dan lebih bernafsu jika berada di dekat Taeyong. Biasanya berakhir dengan mandi air dingin dan menggunakan tangannya di kamar mandi sambil membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Itu menyiksanya!

Termasuk saat ini. Jaehyun sangat ingin pulang dan melihat kucing kecilnya itu. Dia berharap bisa menyampingkan frustasi seksualnya dari hubungan mereka untuk malam-malam berikutnya, karena dia tidak yakin jika Taeyong sudah siap secara mental untuk itu.

Banyangan-banyangan tak senonoh muncul di benaknya. Dia tidak seharusnya memikirkan ini saat mengemudi tapi tetap melakukannya. Dia ingat Taeyong saat masa _heat_ -nya dua bulan lalu. Di atas tempat tidur dengan keringat membasahi tubuhnya juga rambut kusut, mata hitamnya yang besar menyanyu penu nafsu saat memandangnya, lalu bisikan yang terdengar seperti erangan memanggil lirih namanya.

 _Jaehyun…_

Jaehyun menelan ludah kasar, membenarkan sedikit posisi celananya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa sempit dan melajukan mobil lebih cepat lagi.

Dia benar-benar ingin pulang.

* * *

Ketika dia akhirnya memarkirkan mobil di garasi, Jaehyun mendesah lega. Jika bisa dia ingin menidurkan yang terbangun di bawah sana sebelum masuk ke rumah hingga tak perlu semalu ini. Mengambil tas kerja, Jaehyun turun dari mobil dan berjalan cepat ke dalam.

"Aku pulang!" teriaknya, meskipun tahu itu tidak perlu. Taeyong tak akan mendengar teriakannya dari pintu garasi.

Jaehyun buru-buru membuka jas, melepaskan sepatu dan berjalan ke ruang tamu sambil melonggarkan dasi. Dia menjatuhkan tasnya di sofa dan mematikan TV ketika menyadari Taeyong tidak ada di sana. Dia baru akan berteriak memanggil saat tiba-tiba mendengar langkah kaki menuruni tangga.

Dengan senyum di wajahnya, Jaehyun berbalik dan membuka lebar kedua tangannya, memeluk Taeyong yang melompat ke arahnya.

Jaehyun menarik sosok itu lebih dekat untuk memeluknya lebih erat, menekan hidungnya ke rambut hitam Taeyong dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Saraf-sarafnya seketika menegang saat aliran panas mengalir di pembuluh darahnya. Aroma Taeyong berbeda dari biasanya dan itu membangkitkan sesuatu dalam diri Jaehyun. Sepertinya Jaehyun tahu apa yang terjadi.

 _Heat._

Jaehyun nyaris tidak bisa menahan erangan saat Taeyong mulai mencium dan menjilati lehernya sementara tubuhnya semakin menekan dan bergerak-gerak ke arah tubuhnya. "Jaehyun," Taeyong merengek di balik lehernya. "Akhirnya. _Please, please_ , aku membutuhkanmu."

"Taeyong," Jaehyun berkata lembut, membenci dirinya sendiri karena harus berkata seperti ini padahal dia juga sangat menginginkannya. "Kau sedang _heat_ dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Aku tidak mau mengambil keuntungan darimu di saat seperti itu."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Tapi aku masih ingin… membagi ini denganmu, Jaehyun."

Lengannya semakin mengerat di sekitar tubuh si hybird. Dia tidak akan bisa menyakinkan Taeyong dengan kata-katanya di saat seperti ini, Jaehyun takut Taeyong salah lagi mengartikan sikapnya seperti dulu. Jaehyun sudah mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri jika ia takkan melakukan ini jika Taeyong belum siap secara mental. Tapi begitu dia memandang ke dalam mata hitam Taeyong, melihat keyakinan di sana, dia rasa Taeyong sudah tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Lima bulan waktu yang cukup untuk menentukan benar-benar apa yang dia inginkan, bukan?

"Jaehyun," Taeyong berbisik, menarik Jaeyun keluar dari lamunannya. " _Please_."

Pertahanan Jaehyun runtuh. Dia tidak bisa menolak Taeyong yang memandang dan memohon padanya seperti itu dengan keadaannya yang sekarang. Yang ingin Jaehyun lakukan saat ini adalah membuat pengalaman pertama Taeyong tak terlupakan dan tidak terlalu menyakitkan. Jaehyun berjanji akan memperlakukannya sebaik mungkin karena itulah apa yang layak dia dapatkan. Taeyong terlalu berharga.

" _Mm_ ,"

Jaehyun mencium Taeyong dalam, merasa hatinya ringan karena apa yang telah dia tahan selama ini akhirnya bisa terlepaskan. Taeyong mengerang keras, bergerak-gerak dalam pelukan Jaehyun sekali lagi. Dengan luapan feromon darinya, Jaehyun merasakan tubuhnya menjadi lebih panas dengan cepat. Dia menikmati ini, pertama kali sejak berbulan-bulan, Jaehyun bisa melakukannya tanpa perlu menahan dirinya. Tahu bahwa ini juga apa yang Taeyong inginkan, yang dia butuhkan.

Taeyong melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Jaehyun dan Jaehyun mengangkat tubuh kecilnya dengan mudah. Ciuman itu tidak berhenti meski Jaehyun harus bersusah payah menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamar mereka, sesekali berhenti dengan mendorong Taeyong ke dinding dan menciumnya lagi.

Jaehyun tidak mau melakukannya, apalagi ini yang pertama, di tempat yang tidak seharusnya.

" _Mm_ ,"

Akhirnya, ketika mereka sampai di kamar, Jaehyun bahkan tidak repot-repot menutup pintu, langsung menuju tempat tidur untuk membaringkan Taeyong di sana. Taeyong langsung menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya dengan tidak sabar dan melemparkannya asal.

Jaehyun baru melepas kaos kaki saat jatuh di atas tubuh Taeyong yang menarik kerah kemejanya. Dia tertawa melihat ketidaksabaran itu. Jaehyun mencium Taeyong lagi sementara tangan kecil si hybird mulai melepas kancing kemejanya dengan ceroboh.

Terlalu lama.

Jaehyun memutuskan ciuman dan menjauh sebentar, membuat Taeyong mengerang protes.

"Sebentar, sayang."

Ketika Jaehyun akhirnya melepaskan diri dari seluruh pakaiannya, dia kembali berbaring di atas Taeyong, menggenggam pergelangan tangannya di satu tangan dan menahan itu di atas kepala sang hybird. Menghujaninya dengan ciuman-ciuman di sepanjang tubuh. Dari bibir, leher, dada, sampai akhirnya ke bagian bawah.

"Jaehyun!"

Taeyong mengerang, matanya terpejam rapat dengan dada yang sesak. Jaehyun tersenyum dan terus melanjutkan. Dia suka melihat cara Taeyong merengek dan mengerang saat Jaehyun menggodanya. Setelah beberapa saat, Jaehyun melepaskan tangan Taeyong, yang langsung meremas sprei di atas kepalanya, tubuhnya tergerak-gerak liar. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Taeyong sampai, menangis penuh euforia dan menumpahkan seluruh substansi lengket itu ke dalam mulut Jaehyun.

"Eww, Jaehyun, jangan ditelan!"

Jaehyun tertawa. Dengan sengaja dia malah membuka mulutnya dan memperlihatkan itu pada Taeyong. "Terlambat, sudah kuhabiskan."

Taeyong mengambil bantal terdekat memukul wajahnya. "Menjijikkan!" teriaknya.

"Apa kau baru saja memukulku?" tanya Jaehyun dengan nada marah main-main.

Taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit menahan tawa, "Ya! Sakit tidak?"

"Sakit atau tidak, kau tetap harus menerima balasan dariku."

Sebelum Taeyong bisa mengerti apa yang dimaksud Jaehyun, pria itu sudah lebih dulu menyerangnya, menggelitiki tubuhnya sampai dia tertawa kehabisan napas menjerit meminta ampun.

"Jaehyun."

Taeyong tidak tahu sejak kapan dia berbaring di atas dada Jaehyun, tapi tiba-tiba panas itu perlahan datang kembali. Jaehyun tersenyum padanya sebelum dengan lembut membalikkan posisi mereka lagi, membuat tubuhnya melayang-layang di atas sang hybird. Setelah satu, dua ciuman cepat, dia memanjangkan tang ke arah meja samping tempat tidur dan mengambil bungkusan kecil seperti permen dari lacinya.

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Taeyong untuk memahami apa itu. Tapi, setelah dia sadar, dia bisa merasakan panas tubuhnya naik lebih cepat dengan rasa bahagia dan antisipasi berlebihan.

Mereka benar-benar akan melakukannya!

Hal ajaib yang Taeyong lihat di internet, yang sepertinya begitu dicintai dan diobsesikan oleh seluruh orang di dunia untuk dilakukan dengan pasangan mereka. Taeyong benar-benar tidak sabar.

Jaehyun kembali mencium Taeyong dalam, efektif membuatnya keluar dari lamunannya. Jaehyun menarik dirinya sebentar, merobek bungkusan seperti permen tadi dan memakai benda itu di tempat seharusnya sambil mengerang pelan. Ketika selesai, dia langsung mencium bibir si hybird lagi.

Setelah beberapa saat, panas di sekitar mereka menjadi semakin kuat, Jaehyun menarik diri, membuat Taeyong merengek frustrasi. Jaehyun tertawa, membuka kaki Taeyong. Tangannya bergerak sampai bawah dan menemukan tempat yang ditujunya.

"Siap?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

Taeyong memberi anggukan kecil.

Hanya itu yang diperlukan Jaehyun sebelum memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam. Si hybird mengerang panjang dan keras. Dadanya bergerak naik dan turun di tempat tidur dengan tak teratur, menyambut jari ketiga Jaehyun yang menyusul masuk.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sebelum Jaehyun kehilangan semua kesabarannya. Dia sudah menunggu lama untuk ini. Taeyong sudah mendapat persiapan cukup, sehingga tanpa peringatan apapun dia menarik jari-jarinya dan buru-buru menggantinya dengan sesuatu yang lain.

" _Nnh, Jaehyun_!"

Itu terasa kabur. Tubuh mereka seperti sedang menari, seirama dengan alunan musik dari suara dan napas kacau mereka yang saling beradu. Bergerak saling menyambut dan bersandar satu sama lain.

Itu tidak berlangsung lama. Kecepatan semakin meningkat, tempo yang terlalu cepat. Dengan sebuah lengkingan jeritan, Taeyong sampai. Ini ekstasi. Lebih memabukkan dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Dia hampir tidak bisa mendengar Jaehyun yang juga mengerang panjang begitu sampai tak lama setelahnya. Hanya bisa memandang betapa tampannya sosok di atasnya melalui pandangannya yang bergoyang dan sedikit kabur saat itu.

Ketika semuanya sedikit demi sedikit berhenti dan mengembalikan kesadaran mereka, Taeyong melihat Jaehyun menarik dirinya keluar. Lalu memeluknya Taeyong.

"Aku belum bisa percaya kita melakukannya," bisiknya, membuat tawa keluar dari bibir Taeyong.

"Aku juga," jawabnya serak, akibat dari teriakan-teriakannya sebelumnya.

Ciuman lain. Manis dan lembut.

Untuk sementara, mereka hanya berbaring di sana, menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain dalam pelukan sampai napas mereka kembali menderu normal.

"Jaehyun?" kata Taeyong tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan nyaman itu.

"Ya?"

"Apa cinta memang terasa seperti ini?"

Jaehyun merasa terkejut. Dia menatap Taeyong dan merasakan gelombang cinta yang besar dari tatapan itu. Dia bisa merasakannya.

"Ya," bisiknya. "Sepertinya… begitu."

"Oh."

Keheningan kembali, dan Jaehyun berusaha untuk memahami apa yang ada dipikirkan kucing manisnya itu. Jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang.

"Jaehyun?"

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Jaehyun menutup matanya erat-erat, perasaan bahagia meletup-letup di dadanya saat dia memeluk Taeyong lebih erat. Dia mengambil beberapa saat untuk menarik napas dan membalas dengan suara serak.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Taeyong."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi Jaehyun, apa aku akan hamil?"

Jaehyun mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti.

"Katanya jika sudah melakukan itu akan ada bayi mengisi perut―"

"Siapa yang bilang?"

"…Internet?"

Jaehyun tertawa keras.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak, tidak. Tapi tidak semua orang akan hamil hanya karena melakukannya sekali, Taeyong. Apalagi jika memakai _karet_ tadi."

"Begitu… Jadi harus berapa kali lagi kita melakukannya agar aku hamil?"

Jaehyun membuat smirk. "Kita coba saja sebanyak dan sesering mungkin, sayang."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

END

Mind to Review?


End file.
